


Slut-Shamed Desire

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Fruit Cups And Attraction [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Knotting, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex and John come up with the perfect plan involving a Co-op Ball, Laf's actual balls, something up Alex's ass, and John's slutty dancing just to get back at Laf for the aphrodisiac fiasco.(Sequel to Heated Aphrodisiacs)





	Slut-Shamed Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeSlizzlePop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSlizzlePop/gifts).



> Toooo OrangeSlizzlePop to prove I like them more than they like me (I win) and because yooooou deserve all the loveee
> 
> Plus I know how much you like A/B/O dynamics

Alex squirmed nervously, pulling at the cuffs of his shirt. He glanced at John, who gave him a small look of sympathy, both gazing back to the bowl of strawberries set in the middle of the table.

Passing a few days ago when their little… _adventure_ got a little out of hand when John got a _little_ crazy off an aphrodisiac and Alex and Lafayette almost knocked themselves out completely trying to work John off long enough to get some sleep, Alex and John were still feeling some side effects.

Like Alex getting anywhere in proximity of a strawberry, he can smell it like a hound, and his cock springs to action and will _not_ got down until he's satisfied. Dripping with slick, he'd have to slip into the nearest bathroom and call Laf from his office because John could no longer suffice, and he needed someone with a fat knot so he could still feel it when he sat back down for work. A reminder he was claimed, hard enough to remind him he had his own Alpha _plus_ his own Omega.

Of course it was easier for John because pineapple wasn't commonly seen sitting on someone's desk or even in lunches and what not. Alex glanced at the bowl warily, feeling the slick start to travel down his backside. _Or in board meetings_.

He tried to distract himself, but his eyes either pulled him back to the bowl, or to one of the people who knew exactly what was happening below the wood of the desk, his hand slowly pushing against his belt. He let out a throaty whine when the buckle hit his growing arousal, swallowed by a comment Lee made about the prices of- something. Alex wasn't really listening. He was busy. He'd just have Lafayette fill him in later or something, biting his lip.

He couldn't help but glance over to Lafayette, knowing he'd have _that_ look, the one of pure pride, smug and sexy, the one that drove Alex mad and made John helpless. He looked anyway, finding exactly what he had expected, pressing a little harder down on the belt. He let another whine escape, instantly shutting down whatever was happening before anyone noticed.

But oh no. Did he really think the world was that giving? Ha, he'd laugh at that if it was happening to anyone but him, but if course not. Of course not.

Thomas swung around in his chair, swiveling to meet burning gaze if Alexander, face flushed, panting so heavily it couldn't have not been noticeable.

“Is the little bitch about to go into heat?” He sneered, knowing perfectly well what he was saying. Alex still stunk of sex and slick, the lingering scent of his after-heat still fresh in his skin even a few days later. Alex flushed darker, scoffing.

Alex knew Thomas wouldn't pick a fight like this if Washington was still around, assuming he left with a declaration Alex missed.

“Least I can handle it better than you can your rut.” Alex heard some people give some 'ooooohs’ and a few laughs, all quiet like anyone walking by shouldn't be here to witness this, despite the neutrality of it all.

“Oh please, you're practically over here begging to be fucked into the table.” He sneered, living off the snickers he gathered from the seemingly republic side of the table, like a high school cafeteria divided between the cheerleader jocks and the nerdy scholars.

Alex laughed, “Wouldn't you like to think. Bet you'd really want to, huh? Last week you went into a rut so hard and poor little Beta Madison couldn't keep up. You almost ripped my clothes off when I brushed against you in the hallway.” He paused, feeding off Thomas’ red faced stutters, “All it took was the _power_ of an _Omega_ …” he trailed off knowing just what those words would do to poor Thomas’ close-minded head.

Alex stood up, pulled a strawberry from the container and popped it in his mouth.

Anyone in the room could've said how strong the change in Alex's scent was, and how fast too, watching his skin take on a redder hue and his arousal pooling in his underwear.

Lafayette and John were salivating in the corner, hoping Alex knew what he was doing, but too caught up in their own attraction to really intervene. Thomas’ growl was lost, washing into a whimper.

“Poor little Alpha doesn't know what it's like to have the tight, slick heat of an Omega. It's fucking _hot_ , I'd know, because not only do I have an Alpha who loves and _respects_ me, I have an Omega who's so fucking sexy and an absolute dream in bed.” Alex knew he was rambling, his fruit-induced mind changing his words to center around the things that turned him on most, but he felt it was the right thing to say at that moment. And Thomas’ cock was standing out so far in his pants, Alex knew all this was having an affect. It was probably having an effect on everyone in the room, but he was focused on just how much he was enjoying this.

Most of them have never heard of an Omega who could control who he wanted, with sex if all things but not only.

“Have fun with James at the ball tonight. Hope to see you there.” He said coldly, throwing a look at Lafayette and John just before he left. He needed something, and he wanted it _now._ He wanted John to fuck him while he tortured the shit out of Lafayette with the smell. Force Lafayette to shove as many strawberries and pineapples as he could eat down his throat so he knew exactly what was happening to Alex and John.

Something torturous took root in his mind, spilling all sorts of dirty secrets and plans. Those roots started to grow before he could even finish his strawberry, popping out what he didn't eat by the steam and staring at it.

The spring if the plan blossomed, a small, evil, smile blooming with it.

Lafayette's rut was coming soon. He knew, could tell by the way his scent changed and his arousal was always stronger, lasted longer. A rut was different than a heat though, first off being it affected the Alpha and not the Omega, but there was more to it than that.

Where an Omega’s heat prepared them for pregnancy, an Alpha’s rut prepared them for mating. It was when their bodies worked up and over to produce seed, so their bodies could store it and use it during an Omega's heat. The thing is, it does have side effects such as a heat, like an increased sexual drive, which they are normally told not to act on so their body can save it, but when they aren't trying to get pregnant, then there really isn't a problem.

He had the _perfect_ idea, all he had to do was get John in on it.

…

“I feel kinda bad.” John scrunched up his face, locking Alex's office door. “You know, for leaving him out there. He looked like you sucker punched him in the gut.”

Alex squirmed out of his pants, already too soaked to salvage. “Don't care. I just realized I'm mad at him. Want revenge.” He breathed out in short puffs, already clinging to John needily.

“Mad? Why?” He ran his fingers up Alex's sides, feeling him skirm. He discarded both of their shirts in an instant, giving them the much needed skin on skin contact, nipples perked and rubbing against each other. They moaned, pulling each other closer. “Smell so good, baby.”

Alex grinned, “I wanna get back at him, for our least heat.” John's breath hitched, pressing his cock into Alex's leg. His boxers were completely soaked through, rubbing over John's bulge, pulling a throaty growl.

“How?” He huffed, kissing down his neck and biting into his collarbones. Alex hooked his legs around John's waist, letting him hoist him over the desk, flipping him over the papers.

This was fast, quick office sex, there wasn't time to be gentle. And Alex didn't want to be.

The impact took his breath away, still trapped by his boxers, his cock jumped, pressing into the corner of the desk.

“H-he’s going into to rut- can't you tell?” Alex moaned, John's fingers traveling over his covered hole. He pressed in, through the fabric, shocks of pleasure striking through his at the pressure.

“Fuck- yeah I could tell…” He leaned over, slipping Alex's boxers off. Toppling over his legs, they jumbled at his knees, keeping him trapped beneath John.

“No! No prep-” Alex raised his ass, like he was trying to impale himself, giving John a second to take his own pants off. “W-wanna _feel_ it.”

John lined up, and slid in, like Alex had a toy shoved up him the entire day, hot and loose enough to slip in with one push.

Alex keened, pressing his face onto his papers- he could redo them, he wanted to anyway, they were kinda trashy- biting the air and clenching.

“Damn, you're s-so big, fuck.” John didn't even start slowly, pushing fast and hard, so much so Alex's desk moved with it, the appealing scratch of it on the wooden floor making his cock leak.

“So tight. Acting like we didn't fuck you open all weekend.” He mewled, accompanied by a thrust that sent shockwaves through his skin. Alex humped into the table, biting his lip to keep any noises that might fuel John's too true words. Cock leaking over the side, he pressed it a little harder, groaning softly. “I know exactly what you're planning too-” he paused, “For Laf.” Adding it a second later.

_Fuck_ , what didn't he want to do to Laf?

He twitched at his own thoughts, imagining exactly what he wanted to do to Lafayette was a _dream_. He didn't even know if Lafayette would comply, but if he did, it would only get easier, and much better. He moaned, high pitched and whiny.

“ _Yes._ ” He whispered, bringing his hand to jack himself off swiftly and with only a slight dry sting. John's hands were too busy holding his ass in the air, barely using the table as support, knowing full well how rough they could get and how the table probably wasn't meant for that.

John gave another pointed hit, pressing directly into Alex's prostate.

He absolutely _howled_ , and he would be more surprised if someone _didn't_ think they were have sex.

“Again!” He cried, reaching back and tightening his hand around the spot they connected, John's cock sliding into his hand.

“F-fuck, baby girl, what you're doing to me…” he groaned, balls deep in Alex's ass. “M’close.” He mumbled in Alex's ear, nibbling the lobe. Alex cried out again, mouth open and panting, the slightest bit if drool rolling off his slicked lips.

He gathered slick on his hand and brought it to his cock, running the cool liquid over his heated skin, pulling back the foreskin.

It didn't take long before they were both too close to push it off any longer, Alex's hand tightening and twisting over the head.

“ _Fucking- damn_ holy fuck-” Alex cursed, coming in white streaks over his hand. His after-heat body was still able to withstand the oversensitivity, drowned by the pleasure wracking through him like a storm.

“Baby _girl_. Shit-” John came deep inside him, holding himself there until he was completely empty, pulling out and spinning Alex back to around.

Alex's legs were jelly, barely able to wrap them around John when he picked him up, supporting him for a split second before they both collapsed, naked, in Alex's office chair.

“Love you.” John whispered, pulling Alex in for a kiss, pressing their lips together sweetly. “Taste like strawberries.” He mumbled with a teasing smile.

“Like hell it does.” But the sting to the words dissolved with the heat, snuggling into his arms.

John pulled his phone out of his pants off the floor next to them, typed something quick, then set it back down.

“What was that?” Alex questioned, yawning.

“Texted Laf. Told him to come over.” Alex glared weakly, his breath slowly returning to normal.

“Why?”

“Cause he's gonna smell the room, get a raging boner, and we're gonna go home and do nothing about it.” John replied smugly, their minds one in the same.

“You're the greatest. Tonight's going to be fucking amazing.” He pressed their lips together for a kiss just as the door swung open widely.

Lafayette walked in, hair a mess, clothes messier, slamming the door and locking it again. Alex gave John and Laf each a key to his office.

He groaned upon arrival, staring at the strung out couple in the chair. He inhaled, running his fingers through his hair.

“We. Are. Going. Home.” He huffed, tossing their clothes at them.

Alex giggled at the onslaught, tossing a cute little wink in John's direction. John caught it, smiling sweetly back.

“Sure.” He said, pulling on his slicked soaked pants. Sure it would be uncomfortable for both of them to sit in their own slick, and they'd attract the attention of so many other Alphas and Betas, but Lafayette was producing such a strong territorial, protective scent that they knew it wouldn't be a problem.

And to tease Lafayette all the way home would be worth it.

…

The plan started right when they got home. Lafayette almost cried when they closed the walk-in closet door just before he could follow them in.

“Why do you two keep closing doors on me?!” he sobbed, pouting. He sat down on the bed right in front of them, making guilt sneak up on them. They shook it off though, knowing it'll be worth it in the end.

“We'll make it up to you in the end, we promise!” John called before closing it. He immediately turned to Alex, eyes glowing with delight.

Alex's were lit up two, mischief swimming in the bright brown orbs. “So I did some research.” He grinned

“Of course you did. Spill.” John snorted, already opening their lingerie drawer. (Well it was an entire _wardrobe_ of lingerie, but, they put their favorites in the first drawer.)

“So I found some shit on ruts and knots and what-not, and one article said something about teasing-”

John cut him off with a laugh. “Were these articles sex specific?” Alex shot him a glare. “I mean, did you like join an online group chat or something were people can share their sexual experiences, cause that's what that sounds like.”

Alex brushed it off. “Whatever, that's besides the point. What is the point, on the other hand, is during a rut, if they don't fulfill their sexual needs, their knot tends to grow.” He paused, chewing his lip with a smile. “Then just… keeps growing.”

“Okay…” John nodded, “What've you got planned?”

He pulled out a dark red and black pair of panties, the red silk lined with a black lace and a bow. He tossed it to Alex, who caught it.

“I propose we feed him our aphrodisiacs, then tease him the entire night. We'll stay home of course, just in case he _snaps_.” He accompanied the word by whipping the underwear across John's chest, making him growl.

“Yes, please.”

They briefly heard a long, low moan from the other side of the door, giggling to themselves.

Then Alex's heart began racing again. “Or, or, or, or-” he laughed excitedly, pulling John's face down. “We bring him to the ball. I almost completely forgot about that!” He half grinned half gasped. “This is _perfect_.”

They stayed in the closet for another half-hour. By the time they finally emerged, Lafayette was already falling further and further into his rut. He could smell them better than they could all day, their scents taunting him from beyond the door. His knot was already filling out, cock constricted by his pants.

He lost them quickly, keeping his boxers on, stretched by his knot. He whined when the door opened.

John came out first, scent strong and wrapped like a gift. Lafayette’s eyes went wide, cock throbbing with want, feeling his knot expand again. He moaned, reaching out to his present.

Long knee-high stockings trailed over John’s freshly shaven legs, pretty white making his skin seem darker. Long belt’s were clipped to them, traveling under the pink skirt John wore, sticking out enough to tease but never enough to show what Laf really wanted to see. Further up his chest, the sheer, lacy white bra adorning his torso made the blush of his skin prominent, pretty.

“My little, come closer, I must have you!” Lafayette reached, tumbling forward when John took a swift, small step back. “ _Mon Cher_!” He whined, “Why are you two doing this to me?!”

“Patience.” He purred, Lafayette’s cock jumping again.

“Should punish you for this. Both of you.” He spit, crossing his arms. “Teasing me, making me wait.” He tried to sound menacing, and John almost bought it, had it been for the little hitch in his breath and the crack of his voice.

John decided to have a little fun with it before Alex came out. He had to help John with a few things before he could get dressed himself.

“Oh, but that’s where the fun is, you see.” John crawled over to straddle him, pushing Lafayette flat on the bed, watching his chest heave with heat. His face was flushed and his heart hammering from his rut, losing his cool. Ruts did that to Alpha’s, made them want to be submissive, even though it was typically expected to do the opposite. During ruts, the pheromones their body creates and releases makes them much more emotional, smaller, submissive. Lafayette hated it when he was younger, it was absolute torture because he hated seeing John and Alex everyday at school, wanting to just cuddle up to them, beg them to touch him. It was embarrassing. “You can smell us, I know you can.” He pressed his ass down, rolling slow and steady over Lafayette’s bulge. He let out a strangled cry. “You know what’s happening and you’re going to _let it_.”

John’s gaze was caught for a second, looking to the dresser, then back to Lafayette. He crawled over his body, pressing his crotch to Laf’s face, straddling. His scent was especially strong near his throbbing arousal, knowing Lafayette could definitely smell it now. He reached to the dresser, pulling over a bowl of mixed fruit.

When he pulled back down, Lafayette’s eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, mouth open with a heavy breath. John grinned, sometimes having this kind of control was just what he needed.

He pulled a strawberry from the bowl, and pressed it between Laf's lips. John watched the confused glance he gave him, smiling when he ever so slightly began to suck the juice from the fruit.

John actually wanted to _laugh_ because the face Lafayette made was one of absolute realization, watching his skin glaze over red, eyes going wide. His giggle was cut off when he felt Lafayette's bulge grow beneath his skirt, pressing against his covered hole. His breath hitched, feeling his slick soak through the pink panties. He knew Laf could feel it too, based in the way his mouth fell open and he started rutting his hips up.

John took his chance to fall off his hips, smiling sweetly before making his way over to the closet door again. Laf didn’t even have a chance to groan about it before the door opened and a completely different scent wafted out.

Alex walked in, looking completely smug and grinning from ear to ear, a black suit in his hands. It was in great liking to what Alex himself was wearing, the darker colors of the suit and John’s lighter dress complimenting Alex’s dark.

He was in something completely different than John’s, a long dark dress that covered anything below his feet, laced up in a pretty pair of wedges, the dress enhancing his natural curves and feminine frame. The sleeveless neckline showed how much of his body was actually free from hair and decorated with golden jewelry instead.

Lafayette’s bulge widened to the point he was afraid for the sake of his boxers.

“What has you so dressed up.” He tried, but the heat was getting to him, making him sound pleady and desperate.

Alex laughed. “You didn’t forget about the co-op ball tonight? Angelica’s hosting for the union of our company and France’s?” Lafayette groaned.

“You cannot be serious. You said we were not going!” Lafayette groaned. “We are not going.” He said more firmly, but John laughed too, walking back into the closet. Alex said nothing until John came back out.

When he did, Lafayette wanted to cry, and rip the clothes off their backs. He wasn’t know if it was their smells, or their attitudes, or what that was keeping him from being as demanding as normal. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate to take what he wanted, but the strawberry was already doing things to him and he felt that ripping those pretty little dresses right off their bodies wouldn’t give him the reaction he wanted.

John was wearing the exact same thing as Alex, only white and straps covered the light pink lace Lafayette could barely make out underneath, and silver instead of gold jewlery on his skin. The colors made Alex look hard, John soft.

“Get dressed, we’re going.” Alex said. “Color?” He added briefly, eyes flashing with sympathy for a moment. Lafayette said green in French, snatching the suit and grumbling into the bathroom, missing the wide smiles of John and Alex who followed him.

The door shut behind them, and Laf stripped, stepping into the shower cold. He spent ten minutes nestled under the cold spray and listening to Alex and John rummage around the cabinets before crying out.

“It will not go down! Why are we going to this?” He yelled, sliding against the wall.

“Angelica wants us to be there.” John said, sliding the make-up brush over Alex’s features, enhancing his cheekbones with highlighter and eyes with eyeshadow.

Lafayette snorted, leaving the shower after his weak attempt at getting his knot down. “Will one of you come help me with this?” He pleaded, only to be declined once again.

“We can’t smudge our lipstick!” Alex cried out, mock offended, “tsk, tsk, go get dressed like a good boy.”

He bit his lip, wondering if the line he just crossed was the finish for Laf. But he merely growled, and left the room. When the door shut, Alex let out a breathy giggle, then dove under the cupboard again.

He pulled out a series of things, first a clitoral stimulating gel, a rather high-tech dildo, an edible luster dust and some more gel.

“Hurry, before he gets back.” Alex said, pressing everything into his arms.

Alex quickly sheathed up his skirt, his lacy black panties standing out and bulging with the plug he inserted in the closet. He kept the skirt hiked, resting it over his arm and pulling the panties down with the other, bending readily over the counter. The plug was pulled out, and another dildo as produced.

John took the gel and lubed up the dildo with it, covering the length that was stuffed with three balls that moved in different directions when turned on, pressing the tip to Alex’s opened hole. He heard Alex moan, slick peppering down his leg. He could see Alex biting his lip in the mirror, eyes shut in bliss.

When John pressed it in the entire way, Alex sobbed loudly, accommodating for the different feeling of the different shape. The slight tingle triggered all the nerves everywhere, making him swollen with sensitivity. He could feel his rim twitch, forcing himself not the thrust into the toy. John gave him a loving glance before pushing Alex away from the counter, just as the door opened, skirt falling.

Lafayette came in, suit on and looking a little more in control than before except for the angry scrunch of his eyebrows and the minor twitches of his face. His arms were stubbornly crossed over his chest, hiding his tie. John grinned at him, hiding the gelled cock ring in his palm behind his back, smiling sweetly before sinking to the ground. Laf could only watch in confusion as he slowly hitched up Alex’s skirt again, and tucked himself underneath, letting the dress fall on top of him.

His cock twitched excitedly, knot growing at the faces Alex was making, the only indicator as to what John was doing to him, knowing better than to look for himself. Alex’s mouth fell open, a loud whimper echoing off the bathroom walls and twisting in Lafayette’s ear. He watched, pouting with need when Alex doubled over, heart pounding with arousal as he clutched the side of the counter, until his knuckles turned white.

He cried out again, and Lafayette too had to brace himself on the wall, rubbing down the front of his pants over the knot, basking in the minimal bliss it provided. He squeezed it, hearing Alex’s voice.

“Whatever the fuck you just did-” Alex whined, “Do it again.” He whispered, eyes wide. Then he let out a disappointed, breathy groan, John popping up again. “Fuck.” Alex whispered, seeming to literally shake off his arousal.

Lafayette on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky, getting approached next. John smiled politely, the thickest highlighter brush they owned in hand. The top was adorned with a luster and John quickly got to work, brushing it over his cheekbones and his neck. _Tons_ on his neck. He applied it to himself and Alex, then secured two gold bracelets to Lafayette’s wrists before they finally declared themselves ready, and made their way out the door.

It was an incredibly boring car ride, slipping into their own car, Alex and John giggled as Alex slipped up front, John in the back.

“By the way, we need to pick up Herc, he’s going with John.” Lafayette almost slammed on the breaks.

“What do you mean he is going with John?” Laf spluttered, taking a sharp turn to Herc’s apartment.

“The honors of the ball, from France, are rather… conservative.” Alex explained, “That's why we look like girls, Laf.” He said a little sassier. Lafayette didn't bring up the fact that he had a beard, assuming they had something figured out. He tried to drown his jealousy when Hercules hopped in the car, immediately snuggling up to John.

“Can you not.” Lafayette scoffed. He was just flat out annoyed at this point. His John was being taken from him, his knot was still fat and hard in his pants, stopped only by two pairs of boxers, and now he was going to have to deal with a few close-minded ambassadors.

“We've gotta make it believable.” Hercules added with a tap to John's nose, who giggled. “You look beautiful, by the way, Jackie.”

“You're not too bad yourself.” John replied with a smile.

“And you, Alexandra, looking just as lovely.” He purred, practically hearing Lafayette's knuckles crack against the steering wheel.

“Stop.” He grit, pulling over.

They all hopped out, John clinging to Hercules, wobbling in his heels, while Alex strut up the stairs like a supermodel, letting Laf baby John.

He held him from behind, pressing his knot into the backside of John's dress, cleaned of any slick. He pressed his face to John's neck, inhaling something sugary, making his mouth water. He sucked on a small spot over John's neck, an instant flood of strawberries running through his senses. His blood rushed and his face warmed up, turning red. Hercules watched with fascination, not having to go through ruts, nor heats as a Beta, as Lafayette sucked on John's neck like he needed the blood inside to survive. And John seemed all for it, whimpered as Lafayette nipped and suckled the sweetness.

“Come'ere.” Hercules said, scooping John into his arms bridal style. He giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck and meeting Alex on top of the staircase, leaning in a pillar, leaving Lafayette dazed, flushed, and his cock twitching violently with every heightened senses.

He growled, grunting up the steps. It felt like he could smell every person who even walked near him, but John's, John's was the strongest, his strawberry and sugar, the taste still on his tongue, leaving him wanting more than he could have. He whimpered, trailing up the steps and latching onto Alex like a lifeline, pulling him as close as he could.

“My knot hurts.” He said, letting Alex laugh.

“My poor baby,” Alex cooed, grinning. He turned to look at him, “How'd you like the treat on John's neck?”

Lafayette rolled it eyes. “What did you do.” But it didn't really sound like a question, just knowing.

“I think you know.” Was all he said before walking through the door.

It was exactly how you'd expect a ballroom, to say the least, besides the fact that there were tables lining the pillars around the room, as well as a balcony with stairs looping on each side.

Angelica greeted the two couples, swallowing her smile. She leaned down, kissing John's and Alex's hands while Laf and Herc kissed hers.

“I'm glad you guys decided to do this instead of not coming at all.” Her face fell slightly, “I'm sorry you guys had to do this anyway, but I need this to go right and-”

“Chill.” John said, “It's alright. We get it.” She smiled.

“Thanks. And if it's any help, Eliza's got a suit on and Maria's seducing all the ambassadors…” They laughed, Alex's face lighting up.

“Well, I think Lafayette personally enjoys the dresses and with his rut-” Lafayette slapped him, face still red from John's skin.

“Alex!” He hissed, scolding. Alex merely laughed, pulling him to one of the tables, John and Herc following.

Right before they sat down, Alex pulled out a semi-see-through cloth, attaching it to his ears so it hung over his mouth, John doing the same. Around the room Lafayette saw Maria doing the same, as well as with Peggy and Angelica, making it look like something that was supposed to happen. _Smart_ , Lafayette rolled his eyes.

They stayed seated around their little table, chatting amongst each other while people came to say hello and talk about how well the hostess was doing. Only about ten minutes into the dance, while he was watching Eliza twirl Maria like a cloud, that he realized John was gone.

And out of those ten minutes, it took only about ten seconds for him to figure out where he went.

John slid from his chair and to the floor, slipping under the pristine white tablecloths that hung to the floor from the tables.He paused for just a moment, turning around until he found Lafayette’s legs underneath the table. The smell of champagne got stronger, cinnamon emitting from the rather impressive bulge before him. He ran a finger up Laf's leg, watching him jerk. Slowly, too slowly, he moved to the zipper, pulling it down. He cupped Laf through his boxers, fondling the bulb at the base of his cock. The scent only got stronger, making John shift unconsciously so his dress was hiked over one leg, pulling his panties to the side so neither was at risk of soaking through. Of course that did leave him write bare and his scent quite prominent, like it wasn't before.

He heard Lafayette's breath hitched, John slowly inching the fabric under the knot, leaving Lafayette hard and _much_ larger than before.

John could not wait.

He attacked the knob with his teeth first, nipping at the sensitive flesh and licking down as far as Laf's pants would let him. Slick dribbled out of his bare hole, heart speeding as he brought his free hand to it, circling the wet heat. He shuddered, biting a little harder.

Lafayette seemed to enjoy his teeth, thrusting his hips slightly into the warmth. His bulge was already too big to fit in John's mouth, only turning him on more. John finally licked his way up to the head when someone walked over, swallowing as much as he could in a matter of seconds, sticking his slick soaked fingers up his own ass at the same time.

Lafayette choked above him, making him smile around the knot, nose hitting it. Lafayette gurgled at the sensation, making the mistake of trying to talk with John's mouth full of something else.

“Sorry.” He choked, pulling the napkin on his lap. He secured a hand to John's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “ _Je suis Lafayette_ , is a pleasure to meet you.”

John struck his fingers deeper, hearing his own slick patter to the floor, eyes rolling back. He sucked harder, watching the redness if Laf's skin become much more prominent. He was surprised he was even lasting this long, but if course, they hadn't gotten to the best part yet.

John adjusted himself from a squat to his knees, still thrusting his own fingers into himself, reaching down with his other hand to pull at his cock. He whimpered, throat tightening around Lafayette.

Laf was so high strung at this moment, he had barely answering the man's questions. He was too focused on John's tongue, rolling and lavashing over his too sensitive head and neglected knot. His rut was making everything stand at attention, almost coming right then when he heard John shuffle and more slick hit the floor. The squelching coming from underneath wasn't helping either.

“Well it was nice to meet you, _Monsieur Lafayette._ ” The older man said before leaving. Lafayette only smiled, then lifted up the tablecloth.

Underneath was quite the set up, Lafayette's knot expanding a few more centimeters at the pretty picture.

John's eyes were completely rolled back, mouth slack so he could fit more of the knot inside, dress and panties pushed aside just enough to see-

John shot off under the table, groaning deeply, making his throat vibrate and Lafayette sucked in a breath, feeling his orgasm, _finally so close_ -

John pulled off with a devious smile, ripping the cloth off his face and tying it _tight_ around Lafayette's knot.

He was so numb, dull, he didn't know what to do or how to think while John zipped him to harder than ever, bulge tight, and body so hot he felt like he was going to pass out.

Then John was gone, dancing around the room and grabbing young men's hands and pulling them to the middle of the floor for a salsa.

The beat was fast, and Lafayette could not take his eyes off John. It gave him just enough room to grind against the person, hard and fast, his sweet strawberry smell making the stranger grab his hips and grind back into him. Lafayette let out a high-pitched squeak, surprising himself with the noise. John smiled back at him, before switching again, and again, until the song was over, somehow managing to get through it gracefully while in a rather long dress and heels.

Lafayette had stood up somewhere in the middle of it all, looking for Alex, who he found, panting against a wall.

“What happened to you?” Alex choked, bracing the wall a little harder. Lafayette just shook his head, to dazed, high off John to answer. “He got you that bad, huh?” It would’ve sounded sympathetic if it wasn’t for the long moan that cut him off at the end.

Almost as if on cue, John came up a moment later, gathering in their little heard behind the bathroom, sweaty yet with perfect make-up and perfect posture, only making his smell stronger and all the more alluring to Laf. This really wasn’t fair.

He stiffened, yanking John further down the hallway. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but the _smell_ was really getting to him and his zipper was close to breaking between how hard his knot was pressing against it and the cloth wrapped around it. He shoved John roughly against the wall, pressing his hardness into him, Alex running up behind him.

John was moaning and whining, pretty sounds that were just as fake, hoping Lafayette didn’t catch on, already feeling him work a hand down his dress to pull it up when Alex snatched his arm.

“Here? Now? Where anyone can find us?” Alex yanked him away from the poor boy, who turned around, both smiling. “I don’t think so.”

“I should punish you both for this. We are leaving. Now.” He spoke firmly, or at least as firmly as he did all night, which was still pretty rough but Alex and John just smiled.

“Punish us? What, are you gonna take away you’re thick, swollen knot?”

Lafayette already knew where this was going, and he honestly didn’t know how to react. This was all so new. He was so used to John being small, pilant, moldable, so that when he was strong and stern John would just go with it. Alex could normally be forced, but tonight was different. Tonight, John and Alex weren’t the ones begging for sex, no, it was the other way around. He knew where the conversation was going, and he did not like it one bit.

“Color?” John said, looking like nothing just happened.

“Color?!” Laf sputtered, incredulous. “You will be-!” Alex stood up to him, measurably taller in his heels. Slow and steady, he took the turn Laf was trying to avoid.

“You do realize when he asks for a color, he expects to be given a color, right? Because, you see,” He spoke with his voice menacing, yet laughable, like the villain in the movie explaining his master plane to his newly captured prey. “John and I would be just fine on our own, as you know, we have _plenty_ of toys at home that can keep us occupied, and _knot_. But for you-!” He gasped, playful and mocking.

John picked up right where he left off, trailing a finger under Laf’s chin, “We own _nothing_ that can stretch wide enough for your pent up knot and be warm and wet like your Omegas, now do we?” He scratched the flesh under his stubble, earning a small growl. “So you are going to last through desert, exactly how we want you to. Now let me ask you again.” He yanked down on Laf’s tie so hard, Alex visible hunched back.

Face to face, Lafayette could only look him in the eye, and submit. “Color?”

“Green.” He spit, looking to Alex next, “Fuckers.”

…

Lafayette couldn’t object when the plate was set in front, and damn it, he should’ve known what was going to be on it. It was… weird to say the least. It was basically whipped cream, strawberries, pineapple and shredded coconut arranged to look pretty on the plate. He could see the difference to what everyone else was having, but he couldn’t comment on it. That’s how desperate he was.

He couldn’t seem to recall exactly what these fruits did to Alex and John before, nor did he see their twin looks of excitement as he took the first bite.

And fuck him for being blinded by the smell of John’s slick under the table, mingling with his release.

Hercules must’ve known something was up too, because when the food was being chewed and swallowed, he gave a lame excuse, moving to sit with Peggy.

When he bit into the desert, everything around him just vanished. _Pop_ , and it was gone, leaving only Alex and John, the taste in his mouth, the way his chest heaved and his heart speed up. He let out a moan, and something was slapped over his face, but he was too drunk off the taste to care. It felt like his body was lit on fire and he was actually going to get burned alive, because this was too much and not enough. He wanted John, _needed_ John, wanted him to ride him, take control like he had all night. He wanted to watched them force him into the bed, tie him up so he could break it. He wanted _everything_ . He was completely uncontrollably, needed to taste and feel, and he needed more of _whatever was in that desert_.

He was too pent up, and the _aphrodisiac-_ everything clicked. They were doing this on purpose.

The next thing he knew he had grabbed each of them by the arm, and hauled them into the cool night’s breeze.

…

Lafayette didn't know how things turned around so quickly.

He just wanted his knot to go away by this point and his boys were just flat out being mean and he wanted to cry and scream and pin both of them down and fuck between their two thighs with their own slick until he couldn't stand anymore- but _no_.

And their skin tasted so _fucking sweet_ and he just couldn't figure that out.

Alex and John had a plan for the bracelets around his wrists too, pulling out a chain that connected them together, and fastening it around their metal headboard, between the bars.

“Alex is very excited, daddy. Can you smell it?” John pulled the white dress of elegantly, giving Lafayette a full display of the panties he was hidden from before. They were a pretty pink, blushing light and lacy _everywhere_ , he cock pulsing between the sews. Alex took his off next, still in the same ensemble as before, but his smell was way too strong.

It made his head spin and his hips buck desperately into the air, seeking the warmth of his Omegas.

“It's so nice to see you like this. Finally in your place.” Alex snarled, flicking the bump of Lafayette's rock hard knot through his pants, so thick it was almost two times the size it was naturally. Lafayette snarled, and cried out. It mixed together to make something that sounded demandingly small.

John giggled. “I don't think it'll fit anymore, Papi.” Mouth watering at the sight. _That would definitely fill him up_.

“It won't, we know that for a fact.”

Lafayette mewled.

“It is never going to leave then!” Lafayette cried, trying to lunged forward, but the chains yanked him back. “Why were you teasing me all night if you knew it would do this?”

John laughed again. It was so sweet and pure, it made their hearts leap, snapping the band if his panties. Lafayette would be lying if he said the sound didn't make his cock jump again. John continued playing with his smile before launching himself over the bed.

“I've wanted this all night.” He said, before swiftly diving for Lafayette's neck. He licked a the dust, tasting the shimmering sparkles that smelled tarty and tasted a sweet sour, like a lemon, but this had much more elegance. It tasted powerful, but maybe it was just the fact that it was from Laf himself. That he was the one tied down this time, and John was kissing and sucking at his neck.

He took the hint after a while, though, moving his chin so he could latch his own perfect lips onto John's glittering neck, sucking the sweet taste. He whimpered again, feeling more of the taste flood his system. John's weight became prominent and his skin started to glow with heat, Alex's hand retreating from his leg like Lafayette actually burned him, thrusting his knot up again.

John gasped against his skin, cheeks flaming with the rest of his body. He skin turned a light shade or red, matching Lafayette's, but much more prominent with his pale complexion. He started to rut his hips into Laf's thigh, bulging in his panties and leaking over the band.

Lafayette shook the bars again, kicking his leg up and grinding it into John's dick, knowing John had a soft spot for submitting, even when he tried not to.

Alex, on the other hand, did not.

“Come like this, Jacky.” Alex said, lifting his hips. All of a sudden, John's hips were lodged between Laf's thighs, pressing John's hard cock to his knot.

“ _Fuck._ ” Lafayette groaned.

The friction was hard, fast, John's thrusts getting them both off. His neglected cock was getting precome _all over_ the underwear, up John's stomach and over his thighs. He whimpered, shocks of pleasure coursing through him, bucking his hips to match the pace, biting his lip to keep anymore noises at bay.

His heart was racing, making his blood.pump faster and his knot grow, the sounds John wasn't trying to contain at all making him even crazier. He whined and cried, hands on Laf's chest to keep him steady while his underwear became damo with slick and arousal, their scents mingling into something much too widely for them, but so.perfect.

The taste of strawberries became so prominent in his mouth and around the room, Alex disappearing completely and his touches lost to only John. He swallowed down another shout, giving John another pointed thrust of his hips, and they were both coming.

He heard Alex laugh, but it was vague, far away. His back arched off the bed, shooting load after load into his pants, and feeling John's soak through the thin boundary, another wave of slick falling from his clenched hole.

He wanted to whine when John's body was detached from his, the slick becoming cold and his knot still hard, his pants thoroughly soaked.

“Feel better?” Alex spike from his said. Lafayette opened his eyes to find him with John sitting in his lap. John was almost falling asleep, curling into his side and tucking his face into his shoulder. The only things that kept this from looking completely innocent was Alex's hard-on and John subtly grinding his slick soaked panties into Alex's knee.

Lafayette shivered, “No.” He pouted.

His knot was aching and his balls were hurting and he wanted to cuddle John while Alex rode him- he was so desperate, actually, Alex wouldn't even need to ride him, just fucking sit on him and he'd feel better. Surely he was not this mean to them, where could they have gotten such ideas.

He gave Alex a small glare, watching him roll his eyes, embracing John a little more.

“Papi, wanna watch, please do it now.” John whimpered into his shoulder.

“Do what?” Lafayette tried not to smile at the hope of finally getting something more than a little grinding. “Do what?” He repeated a little louder when Alex ignored him.

“Well, you see, John had the most brilliant idea,” He turned to John, tickling him slightly. He gave a small giggle and a groaned, smiling at the praise. “Didn't you?”

John nodded. “Found a vibrator… one that _stretches._ ” he laughed. “I got to put it on Alex- oh and a ring. I ringed him.”

Lafayette was absolutely salivating, and he didn't care if they could see the desperation because he was finally reaching that line, where nothing else mattered.

Alex shifted his weight to Laf's legs, leaving John on the bed. He bent Laf's legs, sitting in the space between them, not quite on his cock yet. But then he scooted back slightly and the base of the plug hit his knot.

He moaned, loudly, hips rutting up fast, glowering at Alex's smirk.

“Do not…” he started with a smile that turned devious, “Move. You're hips, your legs, anything. Keep. It. Still.”

Lafayette wanted to whine, yell, kick. He felt like a small child, but that didn't matter because they just kept _teasing him_.

“Fuck you.” He spit.

“Language.” Alex chided, with a mockingly French accent. John giggled beside them, palming his crotch.

“Do it, Papi, I'm so excited.” John soothed, biting his lip. His innocent look turned seductive in a second, licking his lips.

“Alright, baby. This is all for you anyway, seeing as how you were the on tortured last time.” He gave Lafayette a pointed look.

Lafayette was too busy trying not to give into the heat of an Omega above him. A small part of his mind decided he shouldn't have to listen to him, he was the Dom, not them… but the larger part- the part succumbed by his rut- didn't want to disappoint them.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Alex pulled his panties off, his hard leaking cock presented with his dripping hole, squeezing around the vibrator, still whirring inside him. He looked to John who pulled out a small remote, Lafayette's eyes glued to Alex as he spun around, presenting his plugged hole, lined with slick, to him.

John took action first, pressing one of the buttons, all watching as his rim expanded ever so slightly from the pressure, Lafayette's body tensing in an attempt not to move.

Alex gave a gutteral groan, pressing his hips back into Laf's face.

“Lick.” John said, securing himself between Lafayette's legs. With his knees bent, the position wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing, he dipped down, licking over the virgin-like flesh, feeling it tighten around his tongue.

Lafayette couldn't do anything but latch his lips onto the slicked flesh, licking up the slick around the plug like candy. He dipped his tongue beside the toy, and I around it, using the noises Alex made as fuel, trying to fuck back on his face. He also couldn't help the little bursts of pleasure that were strung by John, his tongue flicking over the sensitive ring of muscles, working him up to something that would never come.

He was almost angry when Alex pulled away, desperately wanting to suck the sweetness right out from him, but he was pleasantly surprised when he pulled out the toy, making a show of it.

His hole seemed to stretch more, then less, when he pulled it out, the three balls inside still swirling, but the largest at the base being thicker than Lafayette's knot was. He groaned, mouth opened wide enough for Alex to pull another idea, taking the toy and shoving it in.

He choked around the sudden intrusion, but learned to accommodate it, and even lick off the slick gathering in his mouth. He moaned into it, not really caring how much of his submissiveness came out, as long as someone was touching him. He could've cried when Alex hovered over him, John's tongue giving another swipe over his hole.

He didn't even remember when his pants were taken off, he was too far gone, but he watched his knot spring when Alex got lower, sinking slowly… slowly.

Lafayette bucks his hips up, chasing what was already gone.

Alex laughed victoriously, slouching away from Lafayette.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to follow instructions. Now I think you deserve to be punished.” He lost John's tongue too, trying to revel in the last swipe before he pulled away, whining softly.

“No.” He pouted. “No more, please, it hurts.” He moaned pitifully. His movements were stiff and small, triggering a small sense of guilt.

“Daddy. Daddy are you okay?” Lafayette nodded, pouting again.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Papi.” John shook his head with a smile, “You're teasing.”

“Damn right.” Alex laughed, situating himself back over Lafayette. “That's what I'm keeping John's little ring around you're fat knot.” He said before sinking down completely in one go.

Laf didn't know the words to describe how it felt. He was so tight and stretched, flexing and his knot like a long need massage, his balls drawing tightly to his body as another moan was pulled from his mouth. Alex's hole was so ready he was able to get over the knot and down to the base, both their faces contorting on pleasure, slicked pouring out between their connection.

“ _A-ah!_ ” Alex gasped, eyes rolling back as he shifted his hips, steading one hand on Laf's chest and the other on his knee, lifting his hips up, then _slamming_ back down.

He wasn't sure if he could hear his scream or Laf's louder, his knot catching gloriously on his rim, widening him further. The pull was exactly what he wanted, biting his lip and rolling his hips forward so his cock rubbed over his abs smearing the precome of both of him.

Lafayette gave another gasp when John's tongue returned too. Lapping deeper with ever pull off Alex's hips and his rut induced thoughts and actions, his entire mindset was spiraling.

“A-a-alex-” he tried with every jump Alex pulled at his cock. “Please-!” Vocie breathy.

Alex agreed silently, nodding his head frantically and giving another hard thrust, squeezing _tight_ around Lafayette.

It should've been embarrassing that all it took was a little milking to get him to spill his load deep inside his lover, but the teasing was too much and the heat searing his skin was just way over what he thought he could handle.

His knot decided not to go down either, staying plunged in Alex, still hard and throbbing over him. And something in him clicked. The more dominant side shining through the sated cloud if heat, watching him grind into the knot that kept him stuck in one place.

Alex gave a lazy smiled, “Feel bett- _ah_!”

Chains were not the best choice, they soon learned, because all Lafayette had to do was flip their bodies with his legs and suddenly John was ducking to avoid being kicked in the head, and Alex was a screaming as his hole was ripped apart with pleasure and Lafayette was pounding into him mercilessly, making him scream.

John shouted from behind them, but got over it quickly, moving to grasp Alex's bobbing, hard, leaking cock between the two moving bodies.

Alex cried desperately, spilling 'pleases’ and nonsensical sentences, tears spilling down his cheeks every time Laf's knot caught on his rim.

“John, John, _shit_ \- Laf- fuck!” He whimpered, feeling everything tense up.

John tightened his hand for Alex when he came, letting him ride his orgasm into his palm, whining pathetically.

Lafayette fell over next to him, thoroughly exhausted, and Alex following.

“Sorry, Jack-” Laf began, but John was quick to cut him off.

“I'm fine, m’still sore from _before_.” He gave a small glare that he never caught, but Lafayette groaned anyway.

“After the night you just gave me, you cannot pull that card anymore…” he paused. “That is an expression, right?”

Alex nodded into his chest. “Sleep.” He groaned, pulling John down next to them.

“Sleep.” He repeated with a smile.

  


…

 

'Sleep’ lasted for about an hour.

Lafayette woke up, suddenly needy and desperate, and still buried deep inside Alex. He began but thrusting in his sleep, until he woke up and just started doing it _harder_.

Alex woke up a second later with a pained whine, turning to Laf who only gave him a sympathetic glance, and continued using him like a toy.

“Guys- the fuck?” John groaned, turning to face them.

Alex pouted pathetically, reaching for John.

“It fucking _stings_ .” He hissed, so Late couldn't hear. He knew Lafayette would stop immediately if he knew, even though it wasn't that bad and it kinda felt _good_ , but Laf needed this to feel better.

“Hah!” Lafayette cried behind them, Alex and John linking hands.

“Would it make you feel better if I said I'd eat you out when he's down again?”

Alex nodded, gasping loudly. “S-shit Laf.”

His cock started to leak onto the covers, slick pooling and making such a loud noise when Lafayette pulled out and back in, he started blushing darker and darker.

His orgasm came out of nowhere, wracking his body like a storm and shaking with oversensitivity, but Lafayette just _took_ and wouldn't stop.

When he was finally finished, Alex came three more times, John coming twice in his hand, everyone way too exhausted when he finished.

But John took himself back in his hand. He gasped at the shock of pleasure that coursed through him, running his finger over the head to gather his precome, moving Alex into position.

Alex laid on a pillow, stroking Lafayette's thigh beside him, ass in the air. John scooched behind him, blowing air over Alex's hole. It was red and swollen, sticking out further than it should. He gave a small noise at the air, but said nothing, hiding his face.

“So good, baby girl.” John praised, “Making Laf feel good all night, huh.” He kissed the hole, watching it flutter prettily.

Alex whimpered when John licked over it. His spit was warm, but when it cooled on his skin was was nice and welcomed, the slick different from what his body used as lubricant, making him feel cleaner than slick did. John made sure not to impale Alex, his hole too tightly swollen shut and he didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

Sleepily, John wrapped his fingers around Alex's cock, finding it hard already, despite how many times he's already come. He pulled on him, licking Alex clean if the slick and cum accumulating inside him, pulling with his lips and his tongues. Alex pressed back on his face, then grinded forward into his hand, rocking back and forth.

“J-john!” He simpered, before coming dry, his hole clenching over John's tongue.

“Good, so good, baby girl.” John cooed, running his fingers over his plump ass and thighs, laying back down beside him. “You're doing so good- I'm sorry you're the only one he can actually fit in.”

Alex laughed a little at that. “Tired.” He tried, already sounding half asleep.

“Sleep. You're going to need it for Laf.”

Alex groaned again, but they all knew how slutty he truely was. This was practically a wet dream in reality.

“This is so much better than when it happened to you.” Alex said proudly, smiling softly into John's skin. John kissed his head, tucking a strand of Alex's hair away from his sweaty forehead, giving him room to breathe. He sighed, kicking the covers off and towards the foot of the bed. He sighed at the cool air.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> You're all lucky I literally have zero attention span and was gladly pulled from the shit I was actually supposed to writing.


End file.
